HiLo (Album)
About the Album "HiLo", is the fourth album released by Jack Stauber on April 14, 2018. The album consists of a mixture of songs with a genre and feeling of pop, funk, and a little bit of of rock. The album cover is of a keyboard with the album name HiLo, and Jack Stauber's name on it. It was released on Apple Music, Spotify, and Bandcamp. It contains the following 13 tracks: # ''Cunk ''(2:37) # [https://jackstauber.fandom.com/wiki/Dead_Weight_(Song) Dead Weight ] (3:07) # ''Coconut Ranger ''(4:05) # ''Leopard ''(4:22) # ''John & Nancy ''(3:32) # ''Beird ''(3:10) # ''It's Alright ''(4:11) # ''Small World ''(3:07) # ''Pad Thai ''(2:45) # ''Gettin' My Mom On ''(2:10) # ''Databend ''(3:20) # ''O.U.R. ''(3:44) # ''Pizza Boy ''(4:01) Pre-Release On March 13th, 2018, a teaser for HiLo was uploaded to social media. The teaser consists of Jack finding a box at a sale and buying it. After opening it at his house it reveals the album cover and a little bit of Cunk, the first song on the album. It then reveals the release date at the end. On March 30th, 2018, a small peek of all songs was uploaded to his social media. It shows an old TV turning on, then one by one, revealing each song names with their own visual background for them, as a clip of the song plays for each track. On March 31st, 2018, Dead Weight was given early listening to his Patrons as a single. Then on April 3rd, 2018, Early footage for Dead Weight was given to his Patrons as well as behind the scenes of the video on his Instagram. On April 4th, 2018, a rejected Radio Ad for the HiLo Release Show was posted on his Patreon. On April 5th, 2018, the official music video Dead Weight was released and uploaded to YouTube. The music video has become one of the most famous videos he's ever made along with the song itself. On April 11th, 2018, Jack posted a photo of his smoking a pipe in a red suit while holding the album in his hands. This photo has become one of the most famous and recognizable photos known within the community. He also posted a sneak peak image and storyboards of the upcoming "HiLo Trailer". On April 12th, 2018, a trailer for HiLo was uploaded to his social media. It shows Jack as a father, taking the HiLo album to it's first day of school, and when the album is at the front of the class, it opens up revealing a CD of itself as the names of the tracks flash on the screen, as well as some of the tracks and a bunch of other random sounds play together at once. Ironically, a HiLo CD wouldn't be released until about four months after the official release of HiLo. Jack also uploaded early footage from the "HiLo Trailer". On April 13th, 2018, the HiLo Release Show took place. Footage of it was later posted onto his Patreon. Release/Debut HiLo was officially released to the public on April 14th, 2018. This came with a promo of the album in a grassy landscape, running to a black portal. When it makes it to the portal, it jumps. Then on a black background, Jack appears by the right side, revealing the the album. HiLo, after it's initial release was hit with a lot of praise and good reviews and ratings. HiLo became a massive success for Jack, and the album with its many songs became a big favorite to many fans. Post-Release After the release of HiLo, not much was heard from it in a while. But on May 12th, 2018, Jack teased on Plopscotch, a teaser for the next music video for a song on the album. This was "Gettin' My Mom On", 'as the music video was released and uploaded on May 13th, 2018. Similar to Dead Weight, Gettin' My Mom On has become one of his most well known videos out there, as also being called one of his funniest. On August 20th, 2018, when Jack opened up his shop website, a HiLo CD was released, along with a Pop Food and Viator CD, and other shirts by him. Now in the present, HiLo has become on his most famous and best albums and pieces of music he's ever made along with Pop Food, as it is still listen and loved to this day. Trivia Album * On the album cover, twelve buttons can be seen on the top of the keyboard saying the following sounds: Piano, Dog, Flute, E-Piano, Trumpet, Harp, Rock, Disco, 16 Beat, Bossa, Waltz, and Samba * A HiLo CD was released only about four months after the original release. * On the trailer, the news report states,"CRAZY DUDE EATS A GRAPE TWICE"'' * Look On, a song written shortly after Pop Food's release that was later released on the Vinyl Pop Food, was considered to be added on HiLO, but Jack also scrapped it because he didn't think it fit the tone. Songs * There are two songs scrapped from HiLo. One is called "Violins on Fire", which is available on Patreon. The other is called "Stones", originally uploaded on Tumblr on October 6th, 2017. * '''Cunk was first heard on an Instagram post called, "sound on, sod" originally posted on December 5th, 2017, about 5 months before Cunk was released with HiLo. * When Cunk 'is preformed live, the ''"Walking on air" and quiet ending are slightly extended as they are played a few extra times. * Sarah Vanessa, the actress in the '''Dead Weight music video is also seen in jackstauber.shop promo and she is the featured singer in Doctor. * Dead Weight '''is the most viewed song on the album. * At the beginning of '''Coconut Ranger, can be heard very quietly and muffled moments before the actual chorus is sung. * Leopard is the longest song on the album. * In an interview, Jack stated that Leopard was his favorite song on HiLo. * John & Nancy is (theorized to be) about an incident at Lake Gaston that John and Nancy Alford ended up in. * At the end of Beird, a song could be heard slowing down and fading out. In June 2019, with the release of Micropop, the song was revealed to be an archive called, "Dumpster Girl". * Beird preformed live sounds much more different from how it sounds on the studio version. * "Underneath", a song on Micropop is a slowed down sample of Pad Thai. * Gettin' My Mom On is the shortest song on the album. * Databend '''was originally uploaded and listenable on Tumblr on October 5th, 2017 * At the end or '''O.U.R, Red Press, a song from Viator is re-sung in similar way, just in a more pop way rather than folk. * Pizza Boy is named and about/based off one of Jack's biggest fans, "Pizza Boy Anthony". The songs theme and meaning is also based around him. Category:Albums Category:Music